In Opposites Worlds
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Talk about a parallel world finally spead to the criminal world and one villain gets the news is The Music Meister. Wanting to learn more where our heroes are villains and our villains are heroes. Our maestro of villainy gets a stock of his life when learns his parallel self is not just a hero, but a girl as well calling herself The Music Mistress.
1. Chapter One Parallel World One

**Was watching my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs collection and I was watching the parallel worlds episode and it got me thinking what if a few villains find away into that world and start making chaos at the same time start a new crime wave new world new crime committing. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter One: Parallel World One.

The news report on the television was talking how a parallel Batman was running a mock in Gotham City and not the true dark knight. Clearing Batman's name as he bought justice to all the criminals involved in Owlman's plans.

"The parallel Batman was identified as Owlman." said the archer reporter on the TV. "From a world where our heroes are villains and our villains are heroes."

"Well, that's drum." said The Music Meister in his lair. "Hero visions of The Legion Of Doom and villain visions of The Justice League, but this other world does sound interesting though."

The Music Meister had been release from Arkhem Asylum for good behave and it was proven that he wasn't insane. True what he did was a form of world deration, but he didn't want the world. He wanted to be amazedly rich. Richer than Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham City.

"The device he used to come to our world has been locked up at S.T.A.R.S Labs safe with high security system in the world." the reporter continued.

"Hm, now I think about it a world with Batman as a crook and not the annoying world greatest detective." Music Meister thought out loud. "I can create a new crime wave in that world. Hehehe. No bat to stop me and sonic head ache. I can return here with enough money to last me for a life time, but first I need to get my hands on that device."

Late that night Music Meister dressed in his best styling suit of his carrying a bag filled with money sacks and spare clothes. Songs wrote and rehearse to perfection. He was ready to steal that device and start a new crime wave in this parallel Gotham City. Best part once he was done stealing from that world he'll just return here and live the good life. He went in the back way of S.T.A.R.S Labs. The back door was... Unlocked?

"What the? High security system my ass." said Music Meister a little confuse. "Wait a minute. Question marks? The Riddler and looks like he not the only villain here."

Music Meister followed the trail of knocked out guards and chaos left behind from his fellow crooks, super-villains and their henchmen. Until he finally got to the room where the device was being held for safe keeping. He saw The Riddler, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Mad Mob, Clock King, Black Manta and Killer Frost fighting over the device. Music Meister just walked right pressed them as he looked up he saw a camera and a red light flashing above it. He fired his microphone cane at the camera and the security system holding the device. Releasing it from it's safe.

"HEY!" Music Meister shouted getting everyone's attention. "You guys are done I'm off with the device and by the way I took out the camera so have fun with the bat. Bye-bye boys and girls."

"What? Hey, get back here." said all the villains angry at The Music Meister.

The Music Meister smirked as he pressed a button on the device creating the parallel world Owlman come from. A black hole with blue light appeared in front of The Music Meister and as soon it open The Music Meister jump right through the portal. The portal closes right behind him and the other villains fell to the ground. Music Meister appeared through the portal in an ally way. looking around the area seeing there wasn't much difference in this world from the world he was from. He saw wanted posters of villains he was used as heroes of his world.

"The Blue Bowmen and White Bird the villain visions of Green Arrow and Black Canary." Music Meister said. "Humph, better check out the comparisons and threats before I start my new crime wave."

Music Meister changed into civilian clothes and removed his mask so not to mistaken for his parallel self. He put the device away into his bag and left the ally way. It was dark but the night sky was clear and air was fresh. This place was calmer than The Gotham City of his world. He heard a clicking sound behind him. He turns to see a mugger holding an gun at him. He was only in his place for about 15 minutes and already being mugged.

"Hand over your wallet." said the mugger.

"How about you hand over that gun or do you want to go into a song and dance instead?" said a woman's voice.

"Huh? Oh, no. Oooh, owie." said the mugger falling to the ground from one punch knocked out.

"Are you alright citizen?" asked the woman.

Music Meister looked at her wide eyed at the sight of a woman dressed in a purple leotard with three green musical notes down the centre. Black high-heel boots with green with a musical note on knee tips and brown tights. A purple hat with a green ribbon and a feather. She was wearing a sleeveless vice and black gloves with musical notes on the cuffs, and to finish it off a pair of glasses with a musical note on them that moved to match the expression of the woman. She had long brunette hair.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked again.

"Yes, sorry thank you er?" Music Meister answered as he comes out of his thoughts.

"I think the words you are looking for is The Music Mistress." she said as she picked up the mugger cuffing him. "Well, better get this law breaker to the police station. Keep safe sir."

She threw a purple marble into the road blasting out a purple motorbike with green musical notes on both sides of the motorbike. Putting the mugger on it as she got on and drove off to the police station. The Music Mistress his parallel self was a hero and a woman. A beautiful woman. Music Meister shook his head snap out of it. Don't fall for a hero again and besides she wouldn't be bother with a villain like him.

**To be continue... That's chapter one what you think? Please review as I've been doing my research and been watching the parallel episode a few times to keep my mind up to date with the facts. One world to another as Music Meister starts checking out the villains of this world and its heroes. Seeing The Music Mistress more and more he see her the more he wants to learn more about her, but will she proves to be just like Black Canary beautiful, talented and won't share the same feelings for him as he for her.**


	2. Chapter Two Parallel World Two

**Was watching my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs collection and I was watching the parallel worlds episode and it got me thinking what if a few villains find away into that world and start making chaos at the same time start a new crime wave new world new crime committing. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter Two: Parallel World Two.

Red Hood was working on his computers in his hero HQ when his alert went off. Moving his chair towards the screen pressing a button to show hidden camera seeing the parallel portal opening in the ally way. He saw Music Meister walking through the portal seeing it close behind the villain. Seeing him wearing a suit and holding a bag.

"Hm, he looks like one of Batman's criminals." said Red Hood pressing another button. "Computer scan image and identify from the records from Batman's world. He change outfits don't want to be uncovered."

"Quinn to Red Hood." said a woman's voice. "Jack honey I know you're there. Dear, it's me Quinn Harley."

"Red Hood here. Quinn my love I am busy."

"Busy to spend time with your wife I am not reheating your dinner again. Please come up and let us have one normal night together."

Red Hood sign he meet Quinn Harley (Harley Quinn) 5 years ago started seeing her and one year ago married her. She would help out now and again with his detective work and his crime fighting by helping with his gargets and weapons. One of the many things he loved about her. He left his computer to continue to scan through the villains of Batman's world. Back to the Batcave on the other world Batman had rounded up the criminals in S.T.A.R.S Labs all, but one The Music Meister.

"Talk, Riddler you know Music Meister." said Batman grabbing by the collar.

"Indeed for years I and many others have known him, but what he'd up to well that is indeed a riddle I've trying to solve with him for years." said The Riddler a smirk across his face.

"Well, if you're not going to tell or help me I know someone who can."

"Riddle me tis riddle me that care to share."

"No."

Batman knock The Riddler out with one punch dropping the criminal to the ground. Batman pressed a button on his belt creating the portal to the parallel world. On Batman's world an hour and half had gone by when only three hours have pasted in the world Music Meister. Grabbing a place to stay after stealing and by stealing sing money out of the nearest unarm person he could find. Booking a night at a B&B laying down on the bed closing his eyes to sleep.

"My wife wasn't happy with you doing that." said Red Hood walking into his hero HQ.

"Sorry Red Hood but this couldn't wait." said Batman following behind.

"Indeed my computers picked up an energy signature to the parallel portal I used to bring you here years ago to help me against The Injustice Sinusitis."

"I remember so you know he's here. So I don't need to explain about him."

"No, my computers have scans him and identified him as The Music Meister interesting. A male vision what are the chances in all the parallel worlds?"

"Excuse me."

"Here one of my fellow heroes The Music Mistress."

Red Hood pressed a button to create images of his fellow heroes. As soon as The Music Mistress image appeared on the computer screen. Red Hood pressed another button to put her full body image holding a cane with three rings around the stop of it. Showing her stats by her image. Age, height, weight, allergies and her real name.

"Elizabeth Wilson! Interesting!" said Batman.

"Is she known in your world?" Red Hood asked.

"Yes, but with orange red hair and she is a famous piano player in my world."

"I see and your villain real name is Alexander McKinney. He has brunette hair and also plays the piano too."

"In opposites worlds they are different and have different lives and fates."

"Your villain is mark as Class AA what does that mean?"

"Extremely dangerous do not underestimate take down immediately."

"I see he that dangerous. Any combat skills?"

"Unknown for now he release too much on his powers not his physical skills."

"Well, wherever he is right now? It seems he's playing civilian until he puts whatever he planning into motion."

"Right, it's the waiting game."

Music Meister awoke to the feel of the warm sun on his face followed by the sounds of birds singing in the beautiful morning. A smile on his face as he got out of bed and walked up to the window and admire the parallel Gotham City. Not much difference just the people. He laugh a little as went to the bathroom to wash then put on clean clothes then put the TV to check the scenes on the streets in this Gotham City.

"Good morning Gotham City." the reporter said on the TV. "Once again our very own maestro of truth and justice stopped the villain couple The Blue Bowmen and The White Bird stealing prize jewels after taking a mugger to the police station."

"Damn, this woman gets around." Music Meister said. "I like to know how she didn't fall for the temptation of villainy like I did. Hm, this is interesting why she reminds me of that piano player of my world."

"In celebrity news famous piano play Alex McKinney is releasing his new album tomorrow." the news report continues.

"I get it now we not our parallel selves we're the parallel selves of two piano players." Music Meister an man looking like him but with brunette hair. "In this I that is him is a piano player famous as The Music Mistress is piano player Elizabeth Wilson of my world. I and she aren't each other's parallel selves these people are. Weird."

**To be continue... That's chapter two what you think? Please review as I've been doing my research and been watching the parallel episode a few times to keep my mind up to date with the facts. As Red Hood and Batman graver up a few fellow hero allies to help find the criminal The Music Meister. While Music Meister goes off and finds allies of his own.**


	3. Chapter Three Heroes As Villains, Villai

**Was watching my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs collection and I was watching the parallel worlds episode and it got me thinking what if a few villains find away into that world and start making chaos at the same time start a new crime wave new world new crime committing. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter Three: Heroes As Villains, Villains As Heroes.

Thorn a tall woman with blonde hair, light skin with pink lipstick with matching long dress and different colored flowers in her hair. The Puzzler a man wearing red and blue suit with puzzle pieces around his suit with question marks. Freeze Queen a woman with pale skin and white hair with a white dress and blue jewelry. Scary Man he looked like a scarecrow but his clothes were dark green and black. His straw hat was dark brown. Batman looked around a saw by stock these heroes were indeed good visions of the villains he takes down every day. Thorn was Poison Ivy. The Puzzler was The Riddler. Freeze Queen was Killer Frost and Scary Man well was Scarecrow.

"So this is Batman you told us so much about Red Hood." said Thorn.

"Yes, well as you can see he no Owlman." said Red Hood.

"I'll say but just as cute." said a woman's voice.

Batman turn around and saw a woman wearing a cat theme costume that was black with a white cape. She was learning on the door frame with her elbow smiling as she admire the sight of Batman.

"Ah, Feline Woman you have arrive fashionably late as usual." said Freeze Queen.

"Sorry but I had to pick up some more back up." said Feline Woman. "Double Face and The Music Mistress bumped into them on my way here."

Double Face had a face that looked normal on one side and deform like it was burnt by some kind chemical on the other side of his face. Even his hair was two different colors black on the normal side and white on the other, with a suit to match red on the normal side blue on the other.

"Right now we're all here let get down to business stall we." said The Puzzler.

"Agreed so who is the criminal of your world called or look like?" asked Scary Man.

Busting through the doors of a underground secret club with a bar servicing drinks was an old overweight man. Cleaning glasses as left the bar after he put the glasses away. He greeted the man in the purple suit with the musical notes holding a cane with three rings. The villains stare at the stranger but dare not attack him being the bar owner had walked up to him.

"What are ya? A Music Mistress Fan." said the bar man hearing hissing. "Shut up you crooks or I'm doubling your drinks on your tabs. Well, who the hell are you?"

"I'm The Music Meister and I'm from a parallel world." said Music Meister hearing laughter from the whole room.

"Shut up the lot of ya. Parallel worlds do exist because I've been there." said a deep voice. "I've seen you before on Batman's computer files. You are a dangerous criminal got sent to Arkhem after putting the world under your control."

"Ah, just the man I wanted to meet and talk to. The great criminal himself Owlman." Music Meister said a smirk across his face.

Drinks were serviced at their table as the two talked business. Music Meister looked around the bar seeing all the villain visions of the heroes of The Justice League of his world. Strange sight, but no different from his world just colors of their costumes and their names. Holding his glass near his face not touching his drink. Then putting it back down. Leaning on the back of his chair by his elbow.

"You don't trust." said Music Meister.

"Like you trust any of your fellow criminals of your world." said Owlman.

"True but they don't trust me either as I turn them into puppets to do my dirty work."

"So that explains no henchmen."

"Ha! With these powers anyone can be my henchmen and the best part I don't have to pay them. I get the lout without losing the cash to henchmen."

"Handy so I'm guessing your here to have some fun."

"On my world Batman is a real pain then again he took you out and you two are the same man just one good the other evil."

"Are you here to mock me for losing to that goddamn hero?"

"No, but I know the bat would have another parallel device and follow me here to bring me back."

"So you need allies to help you that know this world better then you know your's."

"Got it on the nose or in your case the peck. So know any criminals willing to help get rid of a flying rat."

"I know a few but first we need to get two of my top fellow crooks out of jail."

"So we have a deal."

Music Meister held out a hand to shake Owlman's to steal the deal. A smirk across his face showing the gap between the maestro of villainy teeth. Owlman wasn't sure at first but gladly took the hand and shook it stealing the deal between them. Everything was coming together Batman has his allies and Music Meister has his allies.

**To be continue... That's chapter three what you think? Please review as I've been doing my research and been watching the parallel episode a few times to keep my mind up to date with the facts. Owlman and Music Meister break out the criminals Owlman wants out of jail as they put their plans into motion to get revenge and get rich at the same time.**


	4. Chapter Four Double Break Out

**Was watching my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs collection and I was watching the parallel worlds episode and it got me thinking what if a few villains find away into that world and start making chaos at the same time start a new crime wave new world new crime committing. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter Four: Double Break Out.

The parallel world heroes drove throughout the city searching for The Music Meister not leaving no stone unturned looking in every corner they could possibly think Music Meister would have gone. Banks and jewelry stores were reporter not broken into yet, but they still kept going with the search.

"Music Mistress Report." said Red Hood over the radio in his red and black sport style car.

"Nothing on the north side I'm heading to the prison just in case he allied himself with a few crooks of our world." Music Mistress radio back.

"Roger over and out." said Red Hood turning left sharply.

"She'd right. Music Meister is more than dangerous but smart too." said Batman in pasture's sit of Red Hood's car. "Allying himself up with the criminals here without using his hypnotic powers yet."

"Like our criminals they don't trust each other, they'll use each other and turn against each other once they're done with each other. Thorn head up to the prison on the north side of the city."

"Roger that. Music Mistress I'm heading your way to the jail." Thorn radioed

"Roger see ya in ten minutes." Music Mistress radio back.

At the prison of north side of the city. Owlman drove his owl theme car right through the gates. Owlman stopped the car on one side of the prison letting Music Meister out to put a bomb by the wall before going into the other side of the prison to place another bomb there. Moving the car away at a safe dissented from the explosion. Owlman took out a small device with a red button on it. Pressing it with his thumb setting off the two bombs. A woman with brunette hair took cover as she couth from the black smoke filling her cell. She had a collar around her neck wearing black and white jump suit.

"Owlman is breaking me and my honey out." she said a smile across her face.

"Hey, lady jump out of the hole in wall already." said a male voice. "Owlman gone to get your boyfriend The Blue Bowmen. So get down here so I get that collar off ya and before the heroes show up."

"Here I come." White Bird said jumping down landing in front of Music Meister. "So what are you? A Music Mistress fan?"

"Really I had that remark twice in one night already. Hold still so I can get that collar off." said Music Meister annoyed as he fired his microphone cane at the collar.

"Ready you two. Then let's go before we get nosy heroes." said Owlman coming around the corner with Blue Bowmen.

The four criminals ran to the owl theme car while other criminals escape their cells as the alarms continue ringing. Guards attacks and knocked out by escape prisoners. Owlman start up his car as they jumped into their sits. Owlman in the drivers sit, Music Meister at the front with White Bird and Blue Bowmen in the back. Driving off through the forest not the city to avoid the police and heroes or so they thought. Vines started growing around Owlman's car.

"What the hell? It's Thorn and that little bitch Music Mistress." said Blue Bowmen.

"Well, let's meet and greet our uninvited guess." said White Bird jumping out of her sit.

White Bird went on top of the hood of the car and set off a sonic scream making the vines releasing them from there grips on the car and it's wheels. Owlman floored it as White Bird back flipped back into the car.

"Put these on." said Owlman throwing four bat shape earplugs.

"Why?" Blue Bowmen asked.

"Humph, you those from the batcave when you were last time in my world?" said Music Meister.

The Music Mistress saw the car speeding off as she held Thorn after White Bird's sonic scream taking out Thorn's plants. Breaking the connection between her and the plants. Thorn groans in pain as she place a hand on her head like she was having an headache.

"Thorn are you OK?" Music Mistress asked.

"I'm fine I just need to reconnect to my plants. Go without me don't let them get away." said Thorn letting plants surround her.

"OK, radio the others."

"I will. Go get them."

Music Mistress jump onto her motorbike and drove after the four criminals in their getaway car. White Bird and Blue Bowmen had changed into their costumes while in the back sits. Putting the bat shape earplugs into their ears. Smirks on their faces as they escape, but Owlman's face dropped as he saw Music Mistress riding on her motorbike coming after them.

"What is it?" said Blue Bowmen.

"Start firing your arrows Music Mistress is on our tails." said Owlman narrowing his eyes.

"Don't kill her I have plans and she'd part of them." said Music Meister.

"Lucky for her they took my exposing arrows I'll tie her up with my stock arrows." Blue Bowmen said as he open the top of the car and started firing his arrows.

Music Mistress started dodging the arrows fired at her. Music Mistress counters with her microphone cane them trying to get the tires on Owlman's car hitting one of the back tires. Smiling as she managed to get one tires to make them drift the car. Struggling to control the car giving Music Mistress the shoot for her to take out another tire.

"Come on your parallel self is a better shot then you and use one of my songs to win over his girlfriend." said Music Meister angrily.

"Well, I can't fire if someone's not crappie driver. Great she took out another tire." said Blue Bowmen angrily.

"Enough I'm ending It." said White Bird standing up.

White Bird took a deep breath and let out a big sonic scream aim at Music Mistress. Hitting The Music Mistress without missing. Music Mistress covers her ears because the pain from the sonic scream was off putting. Unable to dodge any attack as Blue Bowmen fired arrow with a stock rope attach it. It wrap around the Music Mistress setting off a stock that knocked her out off her motorbike.

**To be continue... That's chapter four what you think? Please review as I've been doing my research and been watching the parallel episode a few times to keep my mind up to date with the facts. With Music Mistress their prisoner Music Meister can't but wonder how did get her powers, but is he falling for the heroine?**


	5. Chapter Five His Past Her Past Part One

**Was watching my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs collection and I was watching the parallel worlds episode and it got me thinking what if a few villains find away into that world and start making chaos at the same time start a new crime wave new world new crime committing. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter Five: His Past Her Past Part One.

Music Meister looked around the lair of Owlman. Of course owl theme devices and furniture brighter than he was expecting dark, then again Batman's batcave must be dark being he was known as The Dark Knight of Gotham City. Owlman was on his computer typing on the keyboard going down his allies list who would want to join their revenge plan.

"We put the little bitch in the holding cell." said White Bird walking into the room.

"Remove all her weapons and commutations devices too." said Blue Bowmen following from behind. "Man, it so much better to see a hero behind bars for once."

"Well, at least we have one hero to worry about. I sent the message to our top fellow crooks." said Owlman pushing his chair back folding his arms.

"How many do we have who want in?" said Music Meister then there was a buzzing from the computer.

"All of them want in with the revenge plan." Owlman smirked evilly.

Red Hood, Batman and Thorn were at the scene of tire tracks, broken trees and the partly destroyed motorbike of The Music Mistress. Batman took samples of the scene noticing the tire tracks lead to deeper into the forest. He notices something odd about the tire tracks.

"Found something?" asked Red Hood.

"The tire tracks. They off. Music Mistress must have fired at them hitting one back tire and then a front tire." Batman examines the ground.

"Oh, those criminals have no respect for the environment what's so ever." said Thorn feeling annoyed.

"I know how you feel even my criminals have no respect for any environment, but by the looks of this they got away with Music Mistress as their prisoner." said Batman standing up.

"Did you see what type of car they were in?" Red Hood asked Thorn.

"Yeah, Owlman's car which mean they gone to Owlman's lair." said Thorn hands on her hips.

"Then we better more. Radio the others." said Batman.

Music Meister walked down the hall to clear his head seeing evil versions of the heroes of his world was a bit too much for his head. A red vision of Blue Beetle, Plastic Man with white hair and a black outfit. Aquaman with the worse colour strum ever for him and Fire as a blonde and red outfit. Too much for him to take. He got up a door staying above it holding cell.

"Huh? The holding cell. I been wondering did she get her powers the same as I did." Music Meister said out loud.

He open the door to see a room that look like the prisons of his world, but the bars were orange force field beams. You can touch them, but you couldn't get through them. Her cell was right down the back. He walked down to her cell to see her laying on the breach still out cold. She wasn't tired up anymore now she had no weapons, the communions devices and she was in this cell. The criminals had the bat earplugs to block her hypnotic powers. How did she get them in first place? She looks so peaceful and beautiful as he looked at her.

"What am I doing?" he said. "God, not again no. One hero made me lost track of my plans and I ended up in Arkhem, but maybe we can...? No, focus on the plan not her."

Music Meister turns away from the cell taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He shouldn't have come into here. He can't let another woman no matter how beautiful she looks or how her voice might sound like when she sings. What he never heard her sing? Yet, he'd starting to like her. Well, he needs her for his plans. She was barite. He heard groaning from the cell. The Music Mistress was waking up.

"Oh, my whole body aches." she said. "When I get my hands on White Bird I'll give her a head ache and her boyfriend a body stock of his life. You? You're from Batman's world. The Music Meister."

"That's me." said Music Meister turning around to face her.

"So here to gloat that you and the other crooks got away. Me locked up."

"Well, actually I was taking a walk to clear my head of the villain versions of the heroes of my world." Music Meister smile then mocked his forehead. "Why did I just say that?"

"Because like any other crook you're drum and when I get out of here I'm kicking your ass back to your world."

"Hey, I am not drum. You're just like any other hero like to insult us criminals."

"Please, I've been insulted by strum like you nearly every day. I've gotten out of death traps when the crooks got smart enough to use earplugs."

"Or sonic screamed by the bad girl version of Black Canary."

"Black Canary? Is that White Bird's parallel self? She has a better name then her evil version."

"OK, I will agree with you on that one, but I'm not drum and besides I'm not the one in a prison cell I can't stop liking." Music Meister covers his mouth.

"What?" Music Mistress stocked. "Do you fine me attractive?"

"No! I don't. Well, maybe a little." Music Meister blush a little embarrassed he signs. "Ever since I was a boy I had this passion for music and to find a girl with same passion. Then I got these powers and for 20 years I've been trying to find the perfect girl."

"20 years? How old were when you got your powers?" Music Mistress asked her hands on the force field.

"I was only 8 nearly 9." Music Meister explains. "I sung in the church chore when I was a boy and got bullied for it then I sang higher. The higher I went the more they fell into a trance. I felt pleasure as I made them dance like puppets."

"I was the same age when I got mine and I've been spending the last 20 years using it for good and ..." Music Mistress said sadly as a tear rolled her left cheek.

"Go on. I want to know why you chose the path of crime fight when I choose the path of crime."

"I was only a girl little when it happens. My passion for music was and is a great as is your passion for it." Music Mistress explains. "My parents saw it in me so they spent all their life savings on my music lessons. From musical instruments to dancing and singing. Until one night."

*FLASH BACK*

Twenty years ago in a small flat in Gotham City a little girl with blue eyes and brunette hair. She was playing a violin so beautiful. She was in her room playing when she heard a noise outside her bedroom door. She put her violin away into its case. Placing it by her dresser when two men in black clothing and mask over their faces letting only their eyes and mouth open burst into her bedroom. She screams in terror of four men coming into her bedroom grabbing her.

"Mum, dad help Me." she screams.

"Shut up brat. Ow, little bitch bit me." said one man grabbing the girl's hair pulling her back.

"Lizzie, sweet heart." yelled a woman tired up. "Please let her go."

"She'd only a child." a man tired up pleading.

"Shut the fuck up." said another man. "Tell us where the money is right now or she dies."

"No please. They were just our savings." the woman begged.

"Shut up lady." said another man kicking the woman in the face.

"Sarah!" said the man.

"Mummy!" cried Lizzie stomping on the foot of crook holding her.

Releasing his grip on her hair letting her ran up to her mother. Tears running down her cheeks both scared and sad at the same time. The burger that was holding the little girl pulled out an gun and took the safety off then fired it.

"Chris?" screamed the woman.

"Daddy?" cried Lizzies.

The man blocked the bullet with his own body groaning in pain as blood bleed from his chest. He turn to look at his wife and daughter saying: I love you both. Then his eyes roll back before closing. Lizzie saw the life fade from her father's eyes.

"Daddy!" she said.

"You're next brat." said the burger with the gun.

"Lizzie no. Argh!" said Sarah pushing Lizzie out of the way.

"Mummy! No not you." said Lizzie.

"Lizzie, honey remember we love you very much and remember to keep the music in your heart alive. Sing sweet heart sing." said Sarah as fell forward to the floor.

"Shit, finish it before the cops show up." said the leader. "What the hell?"

Lizzie had started to sing tears running down her cheeks still managing to keep in tune and in perfect sink. One by one each burger fell into a trance as Lizzie sang higher. The melody was sweet, but very sad. Her eyes were close refusing to open them as she afeard to face the men who hold in their hands her death. She stopped singing when she notices they hadn't fired their gun. She open her eyes to see they were all in an type of trance. Slowly they came out of their trance.

"What the hell?" said one of them.

"I think the kid is some kind of freak kill her." said another one.

"No! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-aaahhhhhh!" Lizzie continues to sing even higher.

The men fell back into a trance and become to dance. Lizzie sang as she watches the four men dance until the police arrive. Keeping in perfect time even though her heart was breaking, but like her said; keep the music in your heart alive. Sing sweet heart sing. Lizzie stop singing and the men come out of their trance. The police didn't notice as they tackled the burgers to the floor.

**To be continue... That's chapter five what you think? Please review as I've been doing my research and been watching the parallel episode a few times to keep my mind up to date with the facts. We had our heroine's past now our villain, but will he go through with his plans. But will be getting a stock of his life as Owlman's spy put the maestro in his place.**


	6. Chapter Six His Past Her Past Part Two

**Was watching my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs collection and I was watching the parallel worlds episode and it got me thinking what if a few villains find away into that world and start making chaos at the same time start a new crime wave new world new crime committing. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter Six: His Past Her Past Part Two.

Wow, that was deep and very hard for her as she stopped talking after that she wouldn't speak. She didn't have to say anything to tell him to leave her alone. As soon he left she had started to cry. An orphan how was that fair as her parallel self on his world was a famous piano player, but not an orphan. Bet his parallel self here didn't get bullied so two different people with equal talent of music would have different fates and paths on different worlds.

"Can we really trust him?" asked Flame (Fire).

"No but he doesn't trust us Flame. Miniature Man report." said Owlman.

"I still on top of him." said Miniature Man (The Atom). "I think someone might be having a change of heart after hearing Music Mistress's origin story. We got her secret identity now."

"Keep on him." Owlman ordered.

Miniature Man was hiding on top of Music Meister's hat spying on the maestro of villainy. Music Meister felt a type of pain from his stomach. Well, it had been awhile since he last ate something. Now where's the kitchen in this place. Music Meister continues to walk down the hall until he found two big doors with a sign saying Mass Hall. Going in he saw well a mass hall with a kitchen and plates with knives and forks. Drinks of all kinds. A crook could use to this as he helped himself.

"I wonder what does she like?" said Music Meister out loud.

"She?" whispered Miniature Man

"Mm, well her parallel self isn't allergic to anything. Then again parallel worlds."

"You got to be kidding me. This guy is falling for her."

"What I am doing?" Music Meister smacks himself. "Focus don't make the same mistake again no matter how much I want her."

Music Meister sat down his fist under his cheek the plate of food in front of him. He started playing with it at first moving the food around creating a face. Her face? God, he can't get her off his mind. He didn't even notice the knock out powder Miniature Man started putting into the food. Enough to knock out even the biggest animal on the planet.

"My god you must be the biggest idiot of your world?" said Music Mistress.

"Shut up I have a big head ache right now." said Music Meister rubbing his head.

"Service you right for not checking for bugs or devices were put on you."

"Are you going to bitch about this until Batman comes in to save the day?"

"No, I'm breaking out."

"With what?"

Music Mistress looked at him from her cell next to The Music Meister's cell. Their cells were next to each other with see through walls between them, but strong enough to keep the prisoners in their cells. Music Mistress lifted up her left leg bringing her left hand to the heel of her boot. Removing the heel from her boot. She pressed a button at the side of it making the big side light up like a blow torch. She started burning through the metal frame of her cell door to get through the force field.

"You never told me the full story of your powers or why you got bullied? It can't have been because you sang in the church chore?" Music Mistress asked.

"Well, I tell you if you also break me out of here." said Music Meister.

"You promise you surrender return to your world after you help me stop Owlman and his fellow villains?"

"You got to be kidding me?"

"Hey, you want something for your origin story I want something for breaking you out before Owlman gets rid of you for good."

"Done."

"Hands up let me see them. Now swear."

"Fine I swear I won't even try to escape or betray you at the last moment or any moment. I swear on my life."

"OK, I'll let you out. Now come on story time."

Music Meister smiled as he saw Music Mistress burns through her cell force field. He was wrong about her yes she'd putting her hero duties first, but she smiled at him like she liked him. As he watched her break out of her cell he began with his origin story. Starting in the one place he hadn't visited in a long time.

**To be continue... That's chapter six what you think? Please review as I've been doing my research and been watching the parallel episode a few times to keep my mind up to date with the facts. Music Meister talks about is childhood and Music Mistress listens and realize there's more to the maestro that meets the eye.**


	7. Chapter Seven His Past Her Past Part Thr

**Was watching my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs collection and I was watching the parallel worlds episode and it got me thinking what if a few villains find away into that world and start making chaos at the same time start a new crime wave new world new crime committing. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter Seven: His Past Her Past Part Three

A boy with orange red hair wearing a rode and glasses for his sight. He had a gap between his teeth. It was Saturday church chore practice today. The sound of music what a feeling? He felt happy and warm surrounded to the musical notes. His mother drops him off as she had towards her second part-time job to earn extra money for them.

"Have a good time Alex your dad will pick you up today. I'm doing a full day today." said his mother.

"OK, mum. Mum, are you and dad doing this extra work for my music lessons?" Alex asked.

"Alex, sweet heart we want what's best for you and to give you a bright future then the extra work is worth it."

"OK, mum thanks."

Alex hugged his mother as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She wave him good-bye with a smile before heading to her second part-time job. Alex lived in a small apartment with his parents who pull double swifts at their jobs because their son was a musical protégé and his parents wanted him to have a bright future with good grades and get him the musical career he wanted. After practice Alex waited outside the church for his dad he said good-bye to the other children in the chore. Once again his dad was late. Well, he had his violin his grandparents got him for his birthday 7 months ago. He started to play to pass the time. He was enjoying the sound of music when his violin got taken out of his hands.

"Hey! Peter oh no." said Alex getting up. "Peter, Simon, Tim can I have my violin back please?"

"No, I want to hold it more. Dork." said Peter a big boy with black hair.

"Yeah, dork he wants to hold it more." said Tim a skinny boy with brunette hair.

"But my grandparents got me that for my birthday." Alex pleaded. "Musical instruments like that aren't cheap and my parents can't afford things like that for me."

"My grandparents got me that for my birthday. Sit down loser." said Simon pushing Alex to the ground mocking him.

Simon was a big but not so big like he was in the middle with blonde hair. Each boy were bullies with Peter their leader and ever since Alex join the church chore back when he was five they have been bullying him ever since. They even pick on him at school for his good grades and how he was very good in music class. Alex hated these boys and nearly every day they bullied him for being more musical talent and his good grades. Peter started waving the violin around and pulling its strings.

"Peter please be careful and be gentile with the strings." said Alex trying to get his violin back.

"I'm not done holding it dork. Hold him while I play this stupid violin." said Peter pushing Alex into the other two bullies.

"No! Argh! Please, Peter, Simon, Tim come on can I have the weekend off." Alex pleaded.

"No!" said both Tim and Simon holding Alex's arms.

"Hey, look I'm Alex I can play the violin and sing lalalalalala." said Peter mocking Alex singing out of tune.

Peter started playing the violin badly out of tune as the other two bullies made Alex watch and listen to Peter making fun of him. The sounds of the violin being out of tune with a person singing off key with it was torture to Alex's ears. He couldn't take it anymore.

_**Stop! You don't know how to play**_

_**Since I can remember nearly everyday**_

_**You bullied me**_

_**Now you mock me**_

_**My parents struggle to me a bright future**_

_**But it seems you abuse that pleasure**_

"Huh? What the?" said Alex a little confuse.

_**You look like you're all in a trance**_

_**Let me test to make you all dance**_

_**You are everytime I sing**_

_**What is this thing?**_

_**I have powers to control**_

_**Now it's my turn to make you howl**_

a smirk rolled across Alex's face seeing the bullies dance like he was the puppeteer and they his puppets. This felt good really good for once he was getting what he wanted for his bullies to obey his commands whenever he sings, but he must keep this a secret can't let anyone else know not even his parents.

***END FLASHBACK***

Music Mistress was done burning through Music Meister's cell force field when he finishes his story. He remembered the day he was in court with a black device around his neck stopping him from using his powers in the court room to escape. His parents in the court room with citizens of Gotham City wanted to see him getting sentence. Seeing the disappointment look on his parents' faces.

"Hey you OK?" Music Mistress asked. "Your parents didn't take the fact you become a criminal after all the overtime and late nights working for a bright future for you was for nothing."

"How you know?" Music Meister asked.

"Doesn't take a mind reader to know when your face said it all. Come on before they catch on to us."

"Hold on what about our weapons?"

"Duh, I've been here before I know where they put them?"

Music Meister followed the heroine out the prison cell seeing she never let anything gets in her way. Music Mistress looked around each corner before moving down the halls to weapon storage room which in no time Music Mistress found. Not checking for traps. Music Meister pushed her out of way a electric net falling from the ceiling. Music Meister was on top of Music Mistress face to face of each other their faces were almost touching.

"Ah, sorry but there was a net with bolted of 1,000 it could have either paralyzed you or killed you." Music Meister said nervously.

"But you saved me you could've let it capture me or even kill me." Music Mistress said. "Erm, if you don't mind this is getting awkward."

"Er, right sorry."

Music Meister got off Music Mistress and helps her up from the floor. He saved her was it because he needs her to get out of here or something else? Was it he really does have feelings for her and he wasn't truly evil just misunderstood. Well, he was a criminal they can't be trusted but for a villain he was cute even with that gap he had between his teeth.

**To be continue... That's chapter seven what you think? Please review as I've been doing my research and been watching the parallel episode a few times to keep my mind up to date with the facts. Music Meister helps get everything needed to defeat Owlman and his fellow criminals getting their revenge on Batman.**


	8. Chapter Eight One Side Good The Other Ev

**Was watching my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs collection and I was watching the parallel worlds episode and it got me thinking what if a few villains find away into that world and start making chaos at the same time start a new crime wave new world new crime committing. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter Eight: One Side Good The Other Evil

Music Mistress reported to Red Hood that Owlman has already got his fellow criminals ready for a fight and already betrayed Music Meister who has agreed to help her and the other heroes of this world. Red Hood ordered her to stay with Music Meister and get herself and Music Meister out of there, and not to engage the enemy. Music Mistress climbs her and Music Meister into the air vent closing it behind them.

"For an air vent it is dirty in here." Music Meister complains.

"Quit winding I've been in worse places then this." said Music Mistress as she started crawling.

"Oh yeah like what?" Music Meister followed her.

"Sewers try to go through them without a gas mask and keep your voice down."

Music Meister kept his mouth shut while following Music Mistress through the air vent and he had stopped complaining as he got a great view. Nice ass he thought to himself. Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Music Mistress had stopped. Bumping into her butt face first.

"Hey!" Music Mistress said annoyed with him.

"Sorry but your ass isn't easy to ignore when it's right in my face." Music Meister said getting annoyed.

"Well, right now we're here just need to get this vice open it leads to the roof."

"Finally my suit is ruin covered in dust."

Music Mistress opens the vent above them and climbs through it. Helping Music Meister up through it. Now they were climbing up an elevator tube. Again Music Meister got another great view as they finally got up to the roof of Owlman's lair. Batman with Red Hood and the others climb their way up to the roof with Thorn's vines.

"Now we're all here how many are we up against?" Red Hood asked.

"Eight including Miniature Man." Music Mistress said.

"So it's eight against nine if the maestro of villainy is helping us." said Feline Woman.

"Hey, I want pay back for being knocked out by a tiny villain I'm helping and I'm not going to Arkhem again Batman or prison." said Music Meister making his demands clear.

"You still need to pay for the crimes you committed here Music Meister." said Batman.

"Bite me flying rat." Music Meister insulted.

"OK, that's enough." said Music Mistress getting between the two men. "Look, I made him promise to surrander after he help us and not betray us, and to return to your world."

"A crook's word is as good as con artist's word." said Batman.

"Do you trust anyone on your world Batman?" Music Mistress asked.

"That has nothing to do with this." Batman said then sign when he was given a look from Music Mistress. "Fine, I'll trust him but when I get him back to my world he'll be sent back to prison."

Music Mistress smiled at the satisfaction of Batman giving in, but changing his mind was another challenge for her to try out. Batman narrowed his eyes as Music Meister made fun of Batman with his tongue sticking out his thump on his nose moving his fingers. Music Mistress gave Music Meister a death look when she turns around to look at him.

"Hahaha! What? He doesn't like me and I don't like him." said Music Meister.

"And I was starting to like you." said Music Mistress walking away.

"What?" Music Meister said confuse.

Liking him? She was starting to like him and he stupidly decides to mock Batman. Now on agreeing terms they start to put a plan together. While Owlman wrack some of his lair angry his two prisoners had escape. Insulting his fellow villains for not checking for hidden objects on The Music Mistress.

"How was we suppose to know those styling boots had extra accessories." said White Bird dodging a box. "Hm, I don't know what Feline Woman sees in you or what you in her, but no sense in crying over two escape prisoners."

"Prisoners that can bring Red Hood and the others here." said Owlman still angry. "I could've use both of them in the death trap I had plan to make the heroes to stand down and give into our demands. Now get the trap ready and the device ready because after we get rid of our heroes we're invading Batman's world."

"You're the boss Owlman. God, I hate when he gets like this. Come on baby." said Blue Bowmen walking away with White Bird.

Plans set in motion between the opposite sides. Heroes in stealth mode going in to capture the villains. Villains getting ready to counter them and invade Batman's world. Each side ready for a fight, but which side will win? Batman's team of heroes plus a villain or Owlman's team of villains. Moving like ninjas in their stealth outfits as they entered Owlman's lair.

**To be continue... That's chapter eight what you think? Please review as I've been doing my research and been watching the parallel episode a few times to keep my mind up to date with the facts. As the story continues to stop the invention on Batman's world begins as Music Meister help by telling our heroes Owlman's plan.**


End file.
